Mundo de Elegancia
by Ariel Lycaon
Summary: "Las precipitadas elecciones dan como consecuencia una profunda desesperación y ansiedad."


**Disclaimer:** _«Gekijouban Puella Magi Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica»_ no me pertenece.

La portada no es de mi autoría, pertenece al Manga. La edición, cortesía de una servidora.

Esto es sin fin de lucro, de fans para fans.

_¡Saludos, fandom de Madoka Magica! Es mi primera vez aquí. Me he leído unos cuantos fics para saber cómo están las cosas aquí y que tanto hay de Mami Tomoe, —tengo que decirlo, debo reviews—._

Para el cumpleaños de mi hermana menor. Esto es lo que llamo Fanfiction por encargo. El tema requería incluir el deseo de Tomoe Mami y el peso de este mismo.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Erin! _Hoy, Lunes, 20 de abril_. Eres bienvenido lector/a de seguirme en el fandom de Durarara! y Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas.

* * *

_**«Mundo de Elegancia»**_

_«Sonríe, después encontraremos un motivo.» _\- Oliver Lastra Colorado.

Tú luz es viva, tan brillante, tan potente y deslumbrante. Y, al mismo tiempo, tú luz es débil, escasa y agoniza.

Eres alguien admirable. Posees un corazón igual de fuerte que un roble, brioso y capaz de lograr lo que sea. Pero eso es mera apariencia. La realidad es otra, tu corazón es suave espuma de algodón, frágil y delicado. No resistiría el impacto de la realidad.

Eres una doble persona, una excelente actriz. Una joven opuesta a aquella elegante, hermosa y refinada dama portadora de la esperanza a sus semejantes, a esta ciudad Mitakihara. Esa Puella Magi admirada por sus alumnas y futuras compañeras.

—_¡Hasta mañana, señorita Mami! _

—_¡Nos vemos!_

—_Descansen. Vayan con mucho cuidado._

Tras cerrar esa puerta, tu personaje y tu papel se derrumban.

Cada noche, tu rutina es arrastrar los pies hasta aquella mesita y romper a llorar. Lamentando tus circunstancias, tu debilidad; despreciando tu solitaria vida. Un animalito vulnerable que no soporta contemplar la inmensidad de su soledad.

No hay nada que te reconforte, nadie que te consuele, nadie que te tienda una mano, nadie que pose su mano en tu hombro y te diga: _«Toda va a estar bien. Eres muy valiente. No estás sola»_

Similar a una torre de naipes, tambaleante, a punto de caer. Cuando las piezas por fin colapsen y corras apurada para reacomodarlas ¿Qué encontrarás?

Marginada de todos. Aislada de un mundo que no reconoce tu existencia y nunca se percatarán de tu presencia.

Porque el fatídico día en que mueras, nadie lo notará. Ese el destino de una Puella Magi: desaparecer de este mundo. El universo no se detendrá por tu ausencia y seguirá girando, igual que un reloj.

_¿Por qué fuiste tan egoísta? _

_¿Por qué debías ser tú la única en sobrevivir? _

_¿Por qué fuiste tan injusta con tus seres queridos al no pensar en ellos cuando tuviste la oportunidad de salvarlos?_

Todo por aquel día. Sí, aquel día… El día en que debiste morir.

Te distraías mirando la carrera, los árboles y el paisaje, las líneas amarillas perderse y volver, perderse y volver otra vez. En tus labios había una sonrisa, una que pensabas que jamás borrarías luego de aquel día.

Pese al silencio, la alegría se desbordaba por cada rincón del automóvil. Tarareabas la tonada que escuchabas por el radio. Tus padres se miraban mutuamente, intercambiando sonrisas.

Un preciado recuerdo que comprende un simple segundo. Un segundo en la vida humana, es nada. Ese día comprendiste el valor de un segundo en comparación a una eternidad: Se sienten igual.

En un segundo, un auto se descarriló de su camino e impacto a otro, y este arrastró a otro y este se llevó consigo el vehículo en el que tú y tus padres viajaban.

El mundo se puso se cabeza, dio vueltas. Fuiste golpeada con una gran fuerza y te impactaste contra el suelo con suma intensidad. El cristal roto de la ventana se incrustó en tu cuerpo. Observaste a la muerte tragarse la vida de tus seres amados, y sabiendo que también vendría por ti, te quedó gritar y llorar, implorando salvación.

Tu alrededor se convirtió en un caos. Te viste envuelta en una cortina de llamas. Mientras tu cuerpo era bañado en un líquido carmesí.

Creíste estar a punto de tocar las puertas del cielo pues en medio de la tragedia viste un pequeño ángel, posarse frente a ti. Pronto te diste cuenta que no era un ser celestial.

Era indescriptible.

Algo que nunca habías visto te miró con un par de ojos que no conocían el dolor, te habló con una voz que nunca habías escuchado y te hizo una propuesta que nunca habrías imaginado.

《¿Cuál es tu deseo?》

En la vida, tus decisiones son las que definen el rumbo que has de seguir a lo largo la misma. Definen quienes somos, a donde vamos y hacia donde llegaremos.

Las precipitadas elecciones dan como consecuencia una profunda desesperación y ansiedad.

No tuviste oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas.

《Sálvame...》

¿Cómo pensar en qué era lo mejor, lo correcto si la gasolina y el humo del fuego te impedían respirar? La cabeza te daba vueltas. Tus huesos crujían con el metal y la carrocería. Presa del dolor y la agonía, ¿Qué más podías pedir?

Algo rugía y temías que fuera algo más que el motor andando. No podías distinguir entre un atisbo de esperanza, delirios moribundos desesperados y la realidad.

Tan solo te aferrase a la vida a través de esa pequeña mano amiga.

El tipo de vida nosotros lo elegimos, para bien o para mal, tú escogiste salvarte a ti misma. He aquí el resultado.

Ese momento se repite vez tras vez... torturándote apenas recuestas la cabeza en la almohada. Te impide dormir y soñar.

Hacer el bien común es tu manera de retribuir el acto egoísta acometido. Porque si no fuera así, nunca te lo perdonarías.

Una Puella Magi es portadora de esperanzas, al contrario. Ese deseo te trajo penas y tristezas en lugar de regocijo y alegría.

Debiste haber deseado estar con tu familia nuevamente. Pero fuiste mala y egoísta.

Incluso ahora…

—_¿Ya saben cuál es el deseo que van a pedir?_

Conoces los riesgos, los peligros y las desgracias que esa decisión conlleva. Deberías decirles que no lo hagan, que abandonen la idea de ser Puellas Magis. Pero no puedes, ya estás harta. Has sostenido esta ciudad por tu propia cuenta mucho tiempo y te has cansado de ello. De estar sola, de sentirte sola.

Tu egoísmo es mucho más grande que tu nobleza. No lo puedes resistir. Hastiada de la vida y sus complicaciones, de tu soledad.

—_Todavía no._

—_Yo tampoco. _

Mientras más pronto decidan, mejor será para ti.

Aquellas tardes en casa, tomando el té y degustando postres que no quieres dejar atrás. Mucho menos olvidar. Si eso se perdiera, no serías capaz de continuar.

—_Pero cuando te vi luchar por el bienestar de los demás me die cuenta de que yo también podría hacerlo. Eso me hizo muy feliz. _

Kaname Madoka… tan dulce e inocente. Su luz brilla tan fuerte en la oscuridad como la esperanza en su corazón. Tan ingenua.

—_Si alguien como yo puede ayudar a los demás… ¡Poder vivir de esa manera es el más grande mis sueños!_

Pero tú no solo haces solo por la satisfacción de ayudar. No eres tan valiente y grandiosa como Kaname cree.

—_Yo no soy alguien a quien debas admirar. _

Quieres dejar de hacerte la fuerte y por primera vez decir y hacer lo que realmente sientes y piensas.

—_Si te soy sincera… me muero de miedo cuando lucho. __**«Soy una cobarde incapaz de confiar en mi misma.»**_

—_Me fuerzo a mí misma para parecer alguien genial a sus ojos pero cuando estoy sola, me derrumbo a llorar. __**«Tengo que fingir que toda está bien cuando la verdad es otra.»**_

Solo eres tú, sentada en aquella habitación. Rodeada de cuatro paredes que reprochan tus acciones.

Sola, por siempre.

—_Señorita Mami, no estás sola._

Esa pequeña y pálida mano que te ofrece su ayuda. Sin pedirte nada a cambio, ofreciéndote tu completa confianza y amistad.

—_No estoy muy segura pero… creo que podré con todo si estoy a tu lado._

Pero no sabes hacer otra cosa que llorar.

—_Por supuesto que puedes luchar a mi lado._

El calor brindado por esa pequeña y pálida mano se siente muy acogedor.

—_Gracias._

No necesitas hacerte la fuerte, ni esforzarte a ti misma al máximo. La carga en tu espalda por la responsabilidad de una ciudad que tú solo protegías se ha aligerado.

Ya no le temes a nada. Porque ya no estás sola.

* * *

**Comentario Final:**

Bien, todos sabemos cómo termina esta historia pero creo este final es mejor. Tomoe Mami es ese tipo de persona que despierta tu necesidad de darle un abrazo. Las palabras elegancia, refinada y suave le quedan al dedo mejor que su anillo.

¿Qué tengo yo con los héroes trágicos y solitarios?

Al principio no entendía a este personaje, y me tuve que leer el manga y ver las películas para comprenderla, pues todo me quedaba muy fuera del personaje. Creo que hice un buen trabajo. No lo sé. Ustedes y mi hermana serán los jueces.

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en _**«Vida tranquila».**_


End file.
